Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: Usagi is devastated..Haruka has disappeared and Mamoru had broken her heart. After three years, Haruka resurfaces in a race. Will Usagi do anything she could to see her friend again?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**_Prologue_**

The young blonde had never been so heart-broken or hurt in her life before. Sure, life on earth was now peaceful and quiet, as no new enemies had appeared and it seemed as though life should have been good and well. Somehow a year after the Three Lights left to return to their own planet, Usagi's world began to crumble. First it was the disappearance of one of Usagi's close and dear friends, Tenoh Haruka. She just vanished one day and Usagi had no idea of the blond's whereabouts. Then the one that crushed her the most. The break up between Usagi and Mamoru. They cared for each other and they did love each other, but while he was in America, the love grew into more like brother and sister. She never knew she would become so devastated in her life.

Usagi wandered the streets of Tokyo, the one streets that she knew so well. But every corner she turned and everywhere she looked, she would be reminded of Mamoru or even Haruka. She knew she couldn't stay her any longer. The more Usagi thought about it, the more perfect it seemed to her. She knew she would miss the Sailor Senshi, who became like her family, but there was nothing and no one who kept her there. She left a note for her parents and her brother, as she headed of to Tokyo International Airport. When Usagi arrived, she felt a tug at her heart. After a second or two of hesitation, she forced her feet to walk into the airport. Within an hour, she was sitting on an airport. It was a one-way ticket to America. She closed her eyes, knowing she would never look back.

-Three Years Later

Usagi walked down the streets of her sunny California town. She had gone out for her daily walk, slightly dehydrated. She let out a soft sigh, as she pulled out her keys for her pocket. The young adult removed her mailbox key, as she opened her mailbox. She removed the advertisements and checked to see if there were any bills. She smiled, as she realized she had none. Her breath caught in her throat, as she stared at one of the race papers. Usagi was no at all interested in it, but for one particular racer. It was a female with short blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and always called her 'Koneko.' 'No way,' Usagi thought. 'It can't be Haruka...that is not possible.' She looked over the event it was advertising. A race in Tokyo in 6 months.

Usagi cleared her throat, as she recovered quickly. Usagi gather up her things. as she headed inside her apartment. Usagi entered her apartment, closing the door behind her. She sighed again softly, as she got a water bottle and began to drink it slowly, still thinking. She bit her lower lip, not wanting to make it seem as though she was stalking Haruka, but she wanted to see her again. She had too. Usagi had no idea why either. She finally made up her mind, as she picked up her phone. She dialed a number she knew all to well. She waited for the person to answer.

"Moshi-moshi?" The voice answer. Tears filled Usagi's eyes, as it had been 3 years since she heard the voice.

"Mamoru-san, it's me Usagi," she replied.

-Six Months Later

Usagi was on her way back to Tokyo, after finalizing all of her plans with Mamoru. He had sounded surprised to her from her, but at the same time, he seemed happy. Once she reported to him what she found out and discussed her plans, he agreed and would allow her to stay there and not alert the others of her return. She felt sad, not letting her best friends know of her return, but they had all been hurt and none of them talked to her, except for Rei & Minako. Those two still communicated, though it was mainly through e-mail or letters. She did alert Rei, but asked her not to mention it to anyone, especially Minako. She knew it would hard, considering Rei and Minako lived with each other, for they were together. Usagi let out a soft sigh, as the pilot announced the destination. Within minutes, she was getting up from her seat and exiting the plane.

Standing there with a huge smile was Mamoru-san. The minute Usagi laid her eyes on him and smiled, he returned the smile and waved at her. She hurried past the other passengers and ran into his waiting arms. Usagi raised her head to his, as she kissed his cheek in the sisterly manner. He returned, by kissing her forehead. The two did not say anything, as their retrieved her luggage and walked out to her car. Usagi felt safe and secure with Mamoru being around her. She would now wait and see what would happen with Haruka and see if there was anyway she could see her or find her at this race that was coming up. All she could do was hope.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now honestly, this was something I wrote a few months ago and just thought I should post it. It would be Usagi/Haruka shipped if I continued. Just let me now if you want it to be continued. I don't honestly mind, considering Shadowland is coming to an end soon.

_Makoto A. Yakushi_  
_01/26/13_  
_9:10pm._


End file.
